Bad Apple Songfic
by KariSohma22
Summary: This is my first songfic! I hope you like it! This takes place before BBS. The narrator is my OC Persephone. Can Persephone keep the darkness at bay and keep herself alive? T for a few swear words and for just how angsty it is. One-shot. Please review!


AN: Hello! This is my first songfic so don't be too critical on me. If you have any suggestions for a songfic, please PM me! This takes place before Birth By Sleep. The first person narrator is my OC Persephone. She has the same color hair as Kairi that goes down to the middle of her back, green, now yellow eyes, and she's about as tall as Larxene.

The song is Bad Apple, by Touhou. I got the lyrics from this: .com/watch?v=VzEUeWnV73U So...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Even in the midst of flowing time,<strong>

**Look, listlessness dances round and round.**

_Aqua and Terra watched me sink down to the ground, my Keyblade held to my heart. It was no use to even move anymore._

**I can't even see my heart,**

**As it withdraws from me, and I don't care.**

_Aqua ran over to me and looked me directly in the eyes with a worried expression. "Don't do it…" she whispered._

**Even if I don't make a move,**

**I keep being swept away through the cracks of time.**

_Terra walked over to both of us, him not quite understanding what was going on. I was too affected by my past, present, and future to even try to do anything except mope._

**I don't give a damn about anything around me,**

**I am me, and that's all there is to it.**

_I didn't pay attention to them. I had to do this. For myself, and myself only. They didn't understand, and never would. But I didn't care._

**Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing?**

_I wondered if this was real. Sometimes I wondered if I was even a real being. Sometimes the darkness consumed me, and made me see nothing_.

**My words are useless, even if I were to speak them.**

_Even if I could tell them, they wouldn't listen. They only cared about me being alive. But I didn't want to fight the darkness any longer. What other way was there to go?_

**Sadness only leaves me exhausted,**

**And I'd rather live my days feeling nothing.**

_I couldn't move anymore, being too depressed to do anything else. I couldn't feel emotion anymore. The darkness had taken it all away. Except the sadness and the depression._

**Even if you told me those bewildering words,**

**My heart would be elsewhere, not listening.**

_Even if they told me how to live with it, or told me how to get rid of it, I wouldn't listen. My heart was already too consumed with darkness, and I wouldn't care anymore._

**If I were to make a move on my own, and change everything,**

**I'd still turn it all black.**

_It wouldn't matter what I did. I would still live life, and make the darkness in me strive for more. It would expand. It would make me do things to make the world fill with darkness once again._

**Is there a future for someone like this?**

_Was there a way for the darkness inside me to disappear? Would I be able to live a normal life once again? Or would the whole world perish beneath me?_

**Do I belong in this world?**

_Sometimes I wondered why I was even chosen to become a Keyblade wielder. Do I truly belong to the light? Or do I truly belong to the darkness? For if I didn't belong to the light, I didn't belong anywhere._

**Does my heart ache now? Do I grieve now?**

_Do I know if my heart truly cannot take the darkness? The world around me seemed to go in slow motion, and I wondered if I felt bad for all the people who died because of me._

**I simply know nothing about myself.**

_Aqua begged me to move the Keyblade away from my heart. I didn't know what to do. I truly didn't know what my heart wanted. Or my mind._

**Merely walking leaves me exhausted,**

**So how could I care about anyone else?**

_Doing things was tiring. I was on my last legs. The darkness was taking over my body, my mind, my heart. It looked at Aqua, then Terra. Why should I listen to them? They weren't me._

**If even someone like me could change,**

**Were I to actually change, I'd turn white.**

_If I go back to who I used to be, I could I become light again? Could I become something I once was? Or would I stay something I am, and always will be?_

**Even in the midst of floating time,**

**Look listlessness dances round and round.**

_Time seemed to stop, which made me feel like I was stuck between life and death. I hated that feeling, that feeling of dread and misery. Why couldn't I bring myself to do this deed?_

**I can't even see my heart,**

**As it withdraws from me, and I don't care.**

_I couldn't tell what I wanted. Life or death? Darkness or light? At that point I didn't care. Whichever way worked, I would use that way._

**Even if I don't make a move,**

**I keep being swept away by the cracks of time.**

_Even if I did choose one path or the other, it wouldn't matter. I would be constantly haunted by my memories of the darkness. The darkness that searched for more, even when there was none left._

**I don't give a damn about anything around me,**

**I am me, and that's all there is to it.**

_The trees, the birds, the flowers…all trivial things I could do without. I didn't care it the star charm was supposed to keep us friends, I didn't believe in that stuff so why should I care?_

**Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing?**

_Was this truly real, or was someone messing with my mind? Was there truly a world? I couldn't tell. I just wanted out of my misery._

**My words are useless, even if I were to speak them.**

_Even if I told myself no, it was too late. It was now or never. Even if I explained to Terra and Aqua why I needed this to happen, they wouldn't care. My voice was utterly useless now._

**Sadness only leaves me exhausted,**

**And I'd rather live my days feeling nothing.**

_I wish I had no emotions. It would have made things a lot easier to do in the first place. I would have rather been taken over and not feel a thing._

**Even if you told me those bewildering words,**

**My heart would be elsewhere, not listening.**

_No one could help me. I wouldn't listen their words. They didn't mean anything to me. I closed my eyes, unwilling to listen._

**If I were to make a move on my own, and change everything,**

**I'd still turn it all black.**

_The darkness had chosen me, and if I didn't remove it, I'd make everything turn into darkness. I longed to feel the light again, to get rid of the darkness inside._

**If I make a move, if I make a move,**

**I'll destroy it all, I'll destroy it all.**

_If I dared to use my Keyblade again, I'd make everything turn to darkness. If I tried to do good, I'd probably do evil._

**If I grieve, if I grieve,**

**Would my heart turn white?**

_If I was sad for the ones I killed, would I change? Would my darkness be changed to light?_

**I still know nothing about you, nothing about myself,**

**Nothing about anything at all.**

_I knew nothing. Nothing about Terra, nothing about Aqua…nothing at all. Everything I once knew was crumbling around me, slowly changing before my eyes._

**If opening my heavy eyelids means I'll destroy everything,**

**Then let it all turn black!**

_I opened my eyes, and took my Keyblade away from my heart. Aqua gasped and took a step away from me. I felt the darkness surrounding me, and I knew my eyes were yellow. I had accepted the darkness._


End file.
